Of Bitterness and Blond Idiots
by Idiot-The-Great
Summary: When Akiha leaves to America, Umeda is relieved to have him gone... but for how long? And can Mizuki knock some sense into the stubborn doctor! Some Umeda/Akiha fluff with a bit of OOCness. HIATUS
1. Leaving

Umeda yawned as he looked at the various papers scattered across his desk

Umeda yawned as he looked at the various papers scattered across his desk. No one had come by his office that day, and he figured that today he might be able to get a nap.

He yawned again and removed his glasses, setting them on the window sill. The redhead set his head on the desk, his arms folded underneath him. He closed his eyes and felt sleep approaching when a loud knock on the door startled him.

"What?!" He asked, drowsy and agitated; falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

"It's me, Senpai." A familiar voice that sent chills down his spine said. Akiha stepped through the door wearing an orange shirt and bright blue bandana in his hair. The light blue jeans he wore were slightly torn at the knees and frayed at the edges.

"Y-you! What the hell do you want?" Umeda spat at the photographer, "I was trying to sleep, go back to your little cardboard box and don't talk to me. I don't want to be bothered." He finished coldly, resting his head on his arms again.

Akiha took a few steps closer to him; a rare solemn look on his face. "Actually, I've come to say goodbye…" The blonde said quietly, watching Umeda closely. The doctor's head turned a fraction of an inch. "Goodbye…?" The redhead inquired.

Akiha nodded slowly. "I'm moving to America… there're more opportunities there for me… and I really don't have a reason to stay here it seems." He explained quietly as he looked down at the tiled floor.

Umeda smirked. "Good riddance. I'll finally have some quiet in here." He stated bluntly. Akiha flinched despite the various other comments like that that Umeda has said before.

"Y-yeah… good for you…heh. My plane leaves tomorrow, so… I guess this is goodbye, Senpai. I'll miss you." The blonde mumbled, eyeing the other man sadly.

"Uh-huh. Now let me sleep." Umeda replied irritably. Akiha took a shaky breath and bit his lip. He nodded. Turning to leave, Akiha wondered if it mattered at all to Umeda that he was leaving and he'd never see him again.

Akiha stopped before the door and walked briskly back over to the doctor. Bending down, the blonde wrapped Umeda in his arms; taking in the scent of his beloved. He buried his face in the crook of the redhead's neck and enjoyed being in that position for the few seconds that it lasted.

Umeda elbowed the other man in the stomach. "I told you to go away." He grumbled angrily. Akiha smiled sadly, "Sorry, I'm leaving…"

The blonde let go of Umeda and walked slowly to the door.

"I'll miss you, Senpai… and even though I know you don't feel the same way… I love you. I hope you know that." The photographer said shakily, his eyes burning with tears.

Akiha pushed through the door and walked down the hallway, his light footsteps echoing in the strangely empty corridor. The blonde blinked back tears as he changed from walking to running down the halls to the exit.

The photographer flew through the doorway; the sun stinging his eyes in the warm spring air. He slowed down and wiped the tears away from his eyes. Akiha took a breath and stopped as he tried to compose himself and go back to his usual mask of carelessness and cheerfulness.

Walking to the parking lot, he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to his small car. The blonde slid into the driver's seat and jammed the key into the ignition. Without looking where he was going, he backed out of the parking space and pulled out onto the road.

_I just need to go home…_ He thought, driving much faster than the legal limit down the street. _To make him happy…_ _I just need to disappear._


	2. Airplanes and Sundaes

**A/N: Okay, so I was bored and I got some random little plot bunnies nibbling at my feet, so I decided to write this story… even though not many people are really going to read it. Sorry about how short the last one was… it was more of any introduction than anything. Didn't really have much time to put in to it, I had to leave, that's why I didn't say anything in the beginning… So, this takes place after the series… except Mizuki just stays at the school… so she and Sano are all officially hooked up and everything. ;**

**I might add a few things on the way… I often forget little details… you'd probably know that if you read my other stories… heh…sorry for the wait…**

**Thanks: To those who reviewed! I'm so happy! hugs You guys are the best. You give me motivation!**

**Warnings: This story (not necessarily this chapter) contains: somewhat harsh language, boyXboy, maybe some OOCness….**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hana-kimi or its characters.**

* * *

Umeda sighed happily, the idiot was gone. He closed his eyes gratefully and returned to laying his head on the desk.

Wind blew quietly outside; soothing him and helping him drift off to sleep. _Finally…_ He thought sleepily.

"Umeda-sensei!!" Mizuki called cheerfully as she leapt into the room.

"Again…?" The doctor groaned, lifting his head up to face the girl. "What is it..?" He asked sleepily.

Mizuki's grinning face was inches from his, so close he could smell the flowery shampoo she had used that morning. "Personal space, please." He added grumpily.

"Sorry." She replied giddily and took a few steps back. She sat on the window sill, the huge grin still plastered on her face. "Guess what Sano did today?" She asked happily. She tilted her head to the side and watched him.

He paused. "I don't know. Tell me." He replied, a yawn following his statement. Mizuki's face reddened as she giggled. "He asked me on a date!" She yelled joyfully, squeezing her arms around the doctor's neck. "A date, a date, a date!!" She repeated as she choked the redhead.

Umeda twitched. He didn't like girls touching him, even if Mizuki did this all the time. "Oh, right… sorry Umeda-sensei." Ashiya said, releasing the doctor's neck from her death grip.

The redhead sighed. "Whatever… when are you going on this date of yours?" He asked offhandedly. Mizuki's grin widened. "In about an hour!" She replied quickly. Umeda looked at her with slight amusement. "What are you doing here then… shouldn't you be getting ready for your date…?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh! Of course! Bye Sensei!!" She yelled hastily with a quick wave. He raised his hand in a sign of farewell as she ran through the door.

_A date, huh?_ He thought absently. Umeda stifled a yawn and reached for his glasses. He figured that he wouldn't be able to get a nap after two interruptions.

* * *

(One Day Later)

Akiha sat next to the window on the large plane, strangers on his left. Ebi had gotten a seat a few rows away and the people sitting next to them refused to change seats. Akiha sighed as he stared out the window at the rising sun.

That morning, Ebi had realized that something was wrong with the usually cheerful photographer, but Akiha had denied everything, even when Ebi guessed that it had something to do with Umeda.

It wasn't Umeda's fault that the blonde was so obsessed with him, the redhead just dealt with it in an unusually cruel way.

Akiha fiddled with the camera bag in his lap, unzipping and zipping the zipper on the main compartment. The blonde unzipped it once more and pulled out a small, expensive camera.

He flipped through its pictures slowly, taking in the emotions of each one as the plane rolled to its runway. He remembered taking most of them; some of Ebi, some of his co-workers, some of his models backstage, and a few that he didn't take -some candid shots of him.

Akiha paused at one that he was fond of. It was a picture of Mizuki, Ebi, Umeda, and him standing together. Mizuki was, as usual, smiling cheerfully with Ebi standing next to her holding up bunny ears behind her.

Umeda was glaring at the blonde's arm that had found its way around his shoulders while Akiha simply beamed as he gripped his beloved's shoulders tightly.

Akiha smiled sadly at the happy memories. He flipped to the next picture that the camera held. The blonde blushed as he gazed at this picture.

His adored redhead was sleeping peacefully on his desk; his arms folded underneath him, his red hair lying softly on his cheek, his glasses next to his arm, and his long eyelashes barely touching his cheek. Yes, Umeda looked absolutely angelic in his mind despite how the redhead usually acted.

The picture portrayed many emotions: love, passion, sadness, desperation, longing… this was one of Akiha's favorite pictures. He looked at it thoughtfully before the flight attendant's voice over the speaker system interrupted him.

He put away his camera and buckled himself in, staring out the window at the wing.

Akiha couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as the plane started down the runway, picking up speed as it neared the end of the long stretch of pavement. He was leaving everything he knew, everyone he had grown to love… except Ebi of course, who decided to come. But Ebi was different…she was… an ex-wife, like a good friend.

Of course Akiha knew that Umeda would never leave Japan, he had hoped for maybe a little hint of sadness when he told him of leaving. But Akiha found no such hint, not the smallest touch of sadness or even a hint that he cared.

The blonde let a silent tear roll down his cheek as the plane lifted into the air toward the rising sun.

_Bye everyone, bye Umeda-senpai, I'm off to try something new… Don't forget me._

* * *

Io barged into Umeda's office just as he finished bandaging a kid's skinned knee.

"Ugh… I didn't even have time to run…" The redhead mumbled miserably. He waved the student out of his office.

"That was my intention." Io replied.

Umeda looked closer and saw that Io was carrying a sundae in her hand. "What is that?" The redhead asked incredulously. He stared at the sugary desert.

Io glanced down at the sundae. "Oh, it's for that blonde guy…Akiha… he gave me some pictures of you to blackmail you with… I told him I'd bring him a sugary sundae next time I stopped by for payment. By the way… where is he?" She explained, looking around the neat office.

"Gone." The doctor replied flatly. He stood up and started making himself a cup of instant coffee. Io's eyes followed him.

"What'd you do," She asked skeptically, "send him to go get you something?"

Umeda brought his finished cup over to his desk and sat down before answering.

"No. He left…he moved to America." He answered nonchalantly and sipped his bitter coffee.

Io looked at her brother in confusion, "What did you do to the guy?" She set the sundae on the desk.

Umeda rolled his eyes and set his cup down on an empty space of his desk. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" She repeated in question, narrowing her eyes. The redhead nodded.

"He just stopped by and told me he was leaving." He added with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Io raised an eyebrow at him. "You were probably mean to him too, weren't you? Like every other new person you meet. Except for Ryoichi, but where has that gotten you?"

Umeda stayed silent and tried to ignore her. She was even worse than usual.

"You're so afraid that someone will see you that you push everyone away…" She continued, looking straight at him, "If you keep this up you'll end up just the way you seem to want it: Lonely and ignored."

She finished coldly and walked out of the office.

_Afraid…? I'm… afraid? Of what…?_ Umeda wondered, resting his head in his hands.

_Is that what this feeling is…?_

* * *

Eh... that's all for now...

Reviews for motivation, please?

Ooh... anyone willing to give some critique? I really want to become better. :

Tell me if I made any mistakes.


	3. Letters and Lance

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the horribly long wait... I've been busy with school and such._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, you have no idea how much that means to me. _**

**_So please, read and review. Criticism is encouraged. :3_**

* * *

Akiha stumbled through the plain wood hotel door, hearing Ebi close the door to the room next to him.

The photographer was glad that he'd finally be able to rest; after running through airports and climbing on buses with all of his luggage and equipment he was quite tired.

What he had seen of New York was slightly similar to Tokyo in some ways… it would take some getting used to, he decided, but he'd manage.

The blond sat down on the edge of his bed and slung his baggage off his shoulders and onto the floor. He massaged the shoulder that had carried the most weight, knowing he'd probably be sore in the morning from walking around with those bags all day.

Sliding off his jacket, Akiha laid back on his bed; his blond hair bright against the dark red floral print of the comforter.

_America isn't so bad. I can be away that-that mean, insensitive, stingy, stubborn…adorable, loveable, beautiful jerk Umeda. _The blond sighed at his thoughts and rose from the bed to shut off the lights.

He slid his shoes off and flipped the light switch. _Oh, who am I kidding? I don't think I can last without him…_

The photographer undressed miserably in the dark; flinging his clothes everywhere as he did so. He pulled on some loose sweat pants from his luggage.

Akiha flopped onto the mattress and burrowed under the layers of blankets.

His schedule for the next day was packed, so he'd need to try to get some sleep.

* * *

Times like these were when Umeda _wanted_that blond idiot to walk in. Nanba was telling him about his plans of getting women-because women were the subject it made everything worse- to adore him.

The teenager was talking so much Umeda almost wished he'd go deaf so he didn't have to listen anymore. The doctor was starting to understand why Nakao was always so upset.

The doctor snapped out of his inner fuming just in time to her Nanba say, "Now that I've told you these genius plans, you better not use them to take the women away from me!"

Umeda shot his nephew a glare. "Don't worry; it didn't even cross my mind." His statement was followed by a disgusted shiver.

It suddenly occurred to Nanba who he was talking to. "Oh… that's right. Well, maybe you can use my ideas to get girly men, then?"

Umeda scowled in response, lettings his eyes wander around the plain and pale room while Nanba babbled on.

The blue curtains in front of the cots stood out against the bright white walls. The window curtains were a creamy, peachy color, below it sat Umeda's glass desk. Even the books that sat lined up against the wall on the desk were varied pale colors.

Umeda looked at the large medicine cabinet, finding color on the many familiar bottle labels. What was unfamiliar was the corner of a bright blue envelope sticking over the edge of the top of the medicine cabinet.

He'd inspect that later…

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed in relief.

"Would you look at that? It's time for you to go… what a shame." Umeda said, deadpan, all but shoving his babbling nephew out the door.

Nanba stumbled forward, almost hitting his head on the doorframe. "All right, all right… I'm going!" The teen replied, swatting away the doctor's hands.

As soon as Umeda was sure the other was long gone, he went over and snatched the envelope, sending up a cloud of dust. The top of the envelope was dusty as well, probably meaning it had been there for quite some time.

The redhead slid his thumb under the flap and pulled out the folded, white piece of paper. He recognized the penmanship right away, for he had gotten little notes in the same handwriting before; he debated on whether or not to read it.

He gave in and scanned through its contents:

_Hey Senpai, it's me! Surprise! I hope you're doing okay since the last time we talked … You seemed upset. I bet it was that dumb Ryoichi, wasn't it? Why do you torture yourself by seeing him? Well, I'm not sure how long ago that was 'cause you probably won't see this for awhile. I mean, you'd have to be really bored to find this. Anyway, I'll probably see you tomorrow since I come over almost everyday. Tell me that you found this… just to humor me…? Oh, then will you come with me to that nice restaurant with me… with the good sake? Maybe? Go with me instead of Ryoichi? I mean, not being raped after dinner would be a nice change, right? Yeah… trust me, I know what Ryoichi's like. I can see it. Anyway… you'll go with me eventually, you need a break, and I'll drag you there myself. Okay then, I wrote this because you where sleeping and I wanted to know if you felt any better without having to wake you up. Well, goodnight… or good day, whichever it is! I love you! _

_Akiha_

The doctor reread the letter with more care. He sighed; the blond could always tell exactly what was going through his head-part of the reason he kept the photographer at a distance.

He didn't want to be so easily read, which was impossible around Akiha. That blond could even read Ryoichi without seeing him!

Tossing the letter on the desk, Umeda pulled out his phone and silenced it-hoping for an afternoon nap. He clutched the phone tightly in his hand, too lazy to shove it back in his pocket, as he rested his forehead against the cool desk.

The redhead jumped slightly when his phone vibrated suddenly in his hand. Turning the device over, Umeda read the caller ID on the screen. It was a text message from Ryoichi. Light brown eyes wandered over to the letter from his overly-obsessed kouhai.

Something clenched painfully in his chest. Letting out a small scowl, Umeda set his phone down, letting it vibrate. His eyes closed slowly, feeling a small sense of triumph.

He decided to ignore Ryoichi… just this once.

* * *

Akiha smiled genuinely for once in the past few days. His photo shoot was going incredibly well, almost unbelievably so. His model, of course since he chose her, was gorgeous and was smart enough not to piss him off.

The new staff was nice and one of the guys he hired as a hairdresser even brought him extra-sweetened tea. Everything seemed good; though Ebi had stayed unusually quiet… only sending him glances every so often.

"Okay, everyone… let's wrap up, thank you." Akiha yelled in his best English, waving his hand above his head to get everyone's attention.

It only took a few moments before the bustling of packing up ensued. The blond stored his camera away and took the film to develop.

His staff left one by one, saying their goodbyes, and Akiha replied with a farewell and a reminder of their next photo shoot. A couple of stragglers remained, still packing up.

Akiha waited, sipping his tea, his eyes following a couple of hairdressers packing up their scissors.

The first passed through the door next to him, giving a little wave to Akiha. The blond watched him leave and he waved back, then he turned around to jump in surprise. The second hairstylist, Lance, the same one who gave him the tea he was drinking, was staring up at him with hazel eyes.

Lance was about the same age as him, he was American with black and blue hair, which stood out against his pale skin. Akiha figured that he'd hire him because he had interesting hair-a hairstylist with interesting hair was bound to give interesting hairstyles.

The blond gave a small smile, "Thanks, Lance… I'll see you on Thursday." The other nodded and looked down, but didn't move from where he was standing.

Akiha quirked an eyebrow, dipping his index finger in his tea and stirring it around. He started to lick the tea off his finger.

"Something wrong, Lance?" The photographer asked around his finger.

Lance raised his head a bit, a small laugh slipped through his lips. He looked up at Akiha, "That's funny… I was dying to ask you the same thing all day."

Akiha bit down on the tip of his finger, staring at the other man in front of him with wide eyes. For once he was the one being read.

"Whatever it is," Lance continued, a hint of concern in his eyes, "I hope you have a good evening… you have my number… I'll listen to anything you have to vent about." Lance brushed past Akiha and out the door, leaving the blond confused, speechless and… a little happier.

**_Reviews...? Encouragement...? _**

**_Cookies...? TT_**


	4. Hugs and Heavy Hearts

**A/N: Yeah, an update… yay. Sorry, again, I really haven't updated for like… three months. I just… haven't been able to write. Some… things have happened and I've been busy and…**

**Okay, I don't have excuses, huh? Sorry.**

**Well, here's a Christmas present to all you readers, thank you so much for sticking by me, really. It means a lot to me.**

**Happy Holidays.**

**

* * *

**

Umeda pulled his things together, forcing his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. He tossed his white coat over the back of his chair and grabbed his bag.

A light knock came at his door as he turned to leave. The doctor slumped his shoulders and sighed. Would he ever be able to leave? His escape had been foiled once again.

"What is it?" He asked, not bothering to keep the edge out of his voice at the late hour. "It's me, Sensei." The familiar voice of Mizuki said from the other side of the door.

Umeda sighed, set his bag down on the floor, and sat down. "Come in…" He mumbled, fighting the urge to just go home and let her fend for herself. The girl tip-toed in and closed the door behind her with a small creak.

"I have a problem, Sensei." She mumbled solemnly, sitting on the edge of an extra chair. The doctor nodded, "I figured as much… don't you always when you come here?" He replied indifferently. He stood up and got the teen a cup of water, handing her the plastic cup and sitting back down, ready to handle whatever she threw at him.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked expectantly. Mizuki smiled gratefully around the plastic cup as she took a sip of the water. "Well… my parents want me to come home for a visit this coming week, but Sano has a meet that I promised him I'd go to!"

Umeda rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Well, I'm sure Sano would understand if you left." He offered, closing his eyes against the lights streaming into the room through the hallway windows. "But I _promised_! And… I don't really want to visit my parents. I mean, I love them, but I already come home for holidays. They'd be okay with me not coming, but they already bought me a ticket and everything. A round trip! It's a lot of money and… ya' know, it's to California so it stops at New York and you board another plane and… and..!"

The doctor almost smiled at the young girl in front of him that was already struggling between boyfriends and family… he could relate, though for him it really wasn't much of a decision. Boyfriends came first. Family _always_ came last… _always._

"I guess I can see your problem… but as for me, I'd kill to get out of here. I never get to take days off and the principal owes me one since I'm always here…" He mumbled, half to himself, "but for me there's no question on whether I should see my family or stay with boyfriends." He sneered the word family, and Mizuki halfheartedly glared at the doctor.

Umeda propped his elbows on knees and rested his forehead on his fingertips. Try as he might, nothing was coming to him head on how to solve Mizuki's current dilemma.

A few moments of silence passes before Mizuki let out a gasp. The doctor glanced up at the girl, "What?" He asked, skepticism creeping into his voice. Mizuki smiled, "I have this _crazy_ idea. I'll need your help…a lot… if I'm right, okay?"

The way Mizuki smirked as she asked made Umeda wonder exactly what he was getting himself into, but he couldn't say no- he wasn't so cold hearted as to say no to her with those hopeful eyes. The doctor sighed, "Alright…" He replied almost grimly.

Mizuki's smiled stretched farther across her face. "I knew you were there for me, Sensei!" She cried happily, lunging forward to hug the redhead. The latter cringed on contact, trying to squirm away from the teen.

Ashiya looked up inquisitively before understanding crossed her features. "Oops, that's right," she released Umeda and say back in her chair, "I mean… I knew you'd help me out. 'Cause that's what men do. And… you know, I'm a man!" Mizuki yelled her last sentence, just in case anyone was outside and needed reassurance. To prove her 'machoness' Mizuki slapped Umeda heartily on the back.

"Ouch… everyone already knows you're a girl!" The redhead grumbled, rolling his shoulders. Mizuki paused, and then laughed nervously. "Eh heh… yeah, the do, don't they? Oh well! That was better than a hug, right?"

Umeda shrugged, pushing a few stray strands of hair away from his face. Mizuki grinned mischievously at the other, "Oh, so you _prefer_ the hugs?" She asked devilishly, sliding playfully towards the doctor bursting out in a fit of giggles and doubling over at the look of mock terror on the other's face.

Umeda scoffed, but couldn't keep the small smile pulling at his lips as he gave the girl a playful whack on the head. "What's your _crazy_ idea?" He asked to change the subject, leaning back in his chair.

Mizuki had to pause to catch her breath, but soon regained control and leaned back in her chair as well. "I'll tell you, but I have to figure something out first…" She replied mysteriously. Reaching into her pocked, Mizuki pulled out her cell phone. "This should only take a minute…

* * *

Akiha shuffled down the slightly crowded sidewalk, his hands shoved into the coat pockets at his sides. He shivered involuntarily as a crisp breeze whipped his hair out of his face and seeped through his light jacket.

He kept his face down as he made his way to the hotel only about a block away. Traffic rushed on the road in front of him and he came to stop by the light pole, sighing at the delay.

His cell phone rang in his pocket, and the blond jumped slightly before taking the small silver device out of his back pants pocket. It was a text message. He flipped it open and scanned through the message. A small smile formed as he read a message from a huffy Mizuki.

She stresses how upset she was that he had left without saying goodbye and hoped that if he was in California he could stop by her parents' house and relay a message to them. Mizuki, of course, updated him with what was going on in her life after that, taking up almost 5 pages of text. Akiha chuckled at her overdramatic woes and hit the button to reply.

He apologized for not saying goodbye and for not being able to relay her message because he was in New York, not California. The photographer sympathized with her stressful or embarrassing moments. He hit the 'send' button before rushing across the street through traffic.

Akiha walked closer to the buildings along the sidewalk and picked up his pace as his destination appeared in his sight. Akiha's phone rand moments later, and he scanned through the message; he had been forgiven.

He typed in a 'thank you' in response and he suddenly got the urge to ask the girl how Umeda was. Was he any different…? He forbade himself from doing so-he left to try to leave the doctor alone; to get over him. The blond shook his head and sent the response.

Looking up from the small screen, he realized that he had almost made it back to his hotel.

When Mizuki's response came, Akiha sent back his farewells as he entered the vast lobby. The young woman at the desk smiled at him with a pinkish tint to her cheeks and greeted him cheerfully. Unlike he usually would, Akiha ignored the woman and headed straight for the silver elevators in the center of the room.

He jabbed the button with the number of his floor and was relieved to see that he was in the elevator alone. _Great, just thinking about him has gotten me in a bad mood…_ The photographer though.

The elevator lurched to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal a plain, nearly empty hallway. He trudged down to the end of the corridor and, using his card key, shuffled through the door to his room. He slid off his shoes carelessly and set his bag down by the door.

Heaving a heavyhearted sigh, Akiha collapsed on his bed, lying on his side. Drawing his keens to his chest, the blond tried to keep himself together by focusing on the not-so-steady rhythm of his breathing.

Akiha lay there, not having the will to do much of anything; completely unaware of the surprises that would soon be revealed.

* * *

**Sorry, that was kinda' terrible, but please stick with me? Reviews?**

**Happy holidays, everyone, thanks for reading!**


	5. Seriousness and Surprises

**A/N: Holy crap! Two fanfic updates in one week?! What happened to the authoress we know and love? *cough cough* And I'm even going to update my other story this week, too! This is too much! Haha… I know, it's amazing, but nonetheless, here I am. Anyways, next month the next load of updates should come. So keep your eyes open. :]**

**I know it's been awhile, but enjoy!**

**PS: Told ya' I'd update, Hoku/Aki buddy. ;]**

**

* * *

**

Umeda couldn't believe the position he was in. He was thousands of feet above the ground in a jet, sitting in a scratchy third-class seat.

The doctor hadn't expected Mizuki to take him seriously when he'd said he wanted a break from school…

**Flashback**

"You'll take the ticket!" Mizuki said simply, a look in her eyes suggesting that she really believed it to be that simple.

The redhead's eyes widened slightly and he sighed as he bowed his head. "I don't think that'll work." Umeda replied with reluctance.

He _did_ want a break, but… _California?!_

He didn't know anyone there and the thought of trying to find somewhere to stay with only a couple English phrases memorized scared the hell out of him.

"Sure it would! You deserve a break; I'm _sure_ the principal would let you." Mizuki replied with utmost confidence, a smug grin on her face.

Umeda eyed her warily, "How are you so sure?" He asked. The girl's grin stretched and she stifled a giggle, "Because I already asked! You've got the okay! The sub will be here this time tomorrow."

The redhead's jaw dropped. "You didn't!" He said in a harsh whisper, narrowing his eyes.

Mizuki nodded and waved the ticket in front of his face. Umeda swatted her hand away and sighed, eyeing her with a mix of anger and disbelief.

"California? Where am I supposed to stay in _California?_" He ventured, sure that he had stumped the girl.

Mizuki smirked, "Well, actually, you won't be staying in California."

The doctor quirked an eyebrow at this, "But the ticket is for California." He retorted.

"I know," she continued, "But you're going to get off at the first stop and not board the second, connecting flight."

Umeda leaned back in his chair, arms folded over his chest, "I'm not following."

Mizuki sighed as if she were explaining calculus to a slow child, slapping a hand to her forehead, "It isn't a nonstop flight; the first plane stops in New York! Guess who's in New York?!"

The redhead shrugged, "Who?"

Mizuki deadpanned, "Akiha. _Akiha _is in New York! And you're going to stay with _him_. It's already arranged. I called the hotel he's staying at and everything!"

Umeda bolted upright in his chair. "Why the hell would you do that?! Akiha?! Does he know about this?" The doctor snapped, pulling out his cell phone, intending to give a certain blond a piece of his mind.

"No, no, no! He doesn't! Keep it that way!" The girl squealed, snatching the phone from Umeda's hands.

The redhead leaned back in his chair and sighed. "_Why_ are you doing this to me…?" He moaned, reaching up to rub his temple.

Mizuki paused at this, taking a seat on a chair next to Umeda's desk.

When the redhead looked up to see why the girl was so quiet, he saw that she looked serious - almost too serious for someone her age.

He sat up and cleared his throat to get her attention, "What?"

"Because you miss him."

Umeda scoffed, "That's just-"

"Let me finish?" Mizuki uncharacteristically interrupted, her slightly maternal side taking over. The doctor rolled his eyes, but stayed silent. "You always help me out and give me advice, so now it's my turn to do the same.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you have some kind of attachment to him. Because ever since he left, you haven't been the same, and you definitely haven't been happier. You're more distracted and apathetic; it's hard to watch."

Mizuki paused to watch her friend bow his head and rub at the back of his neck. Umeda huffed; out of all the people he knew, he wasn't expecting to have this talk with _her._

"Not just you, but Akiha, too. He _really_ cares about you! And I think you really hurt him. When I talked to him last, he couldn't even bring himself to _mention_ you – when he usually can't stop.

"Even if nothing… happens between you two, you both need to sort this out. _That's _why you're going." Mizuki finished, concerned tears filled her eyes, but her jaw was set firmly and her hands balled into tight fists.

Umeda looked up and examined her for a few moments before speaking, "You feel that strongly about this?"

She nodded.

Umeda sighed and stood reluctantly, "Alright, I'll go." He mumbled begrudgingly, not daring to make eye contact.

Mizuki grinned, "You won't regret it!"

**End Flashback**

Now Umeda was headed to the states with only a few phrases in English memorized, a packed-last-minute suitcase, and Mizuki's words that made even him question how he felt about the blond.

The blond he was going to see again sooner than he had anticipated.

* * *

Akiha came back to his room from breakfast that morning to find doubles of almost everything in his room; extra towels, extra soap, an extra toothbrush, more pillows, and even another set of key cards on the kitchen counter.

The blond scratched his head, quirking an eyebrow. "Well then… apparently room service thinks I need enough stuff for two…?"

He shuffled over to the phone and looked up the number fore guest services, taking a seat on his bed as it rang.

When the cheery clerk answered, he started his interrogation; "Why is there _tons_ of stuff in my room? Doubles, now that I look around…"

"_This is… Akiha Hara, yes?"_

"Yes."

"_The doubles are for your incoming guest, of course."_

Akiha was taken aback and hesitated, "Incoming… guest?"

"_Yes, he's coming this morning. His flight lands at 11AM."_

"What's his name?"

"_Well, sir, I figured you'd kn-"_

"What's his name?!" Akiha interrupted harshly, trying to calm the fluttering and hopeful feeling in his gut.

"_Hakuto Umeda, sir."_

"What airport?" The blond snapped, his hopes were high, but disbelief gnawed at the edge.

"_JFK. If you need a shuttle, we can-"_

Akiha didn't hear the rest of her sentence because he had already hung up the phone and started to pull on his shoes.

He glanced up at the clock after slipped on his second shoe and swore when he saw it was already ten.

Akiha ran out the door and right past Ebi, ignoring her questioning glace. He ran through the hallways and down the stairs out into the brisk wind.

The photographer hailed a taxi and slid in quickly. "JFK airport, and step on it!"

The taxi sped off the shoulder and into traffic. Akiha sank down into his slightly smelly seat, thankful that he had gotten up early and showered that morning.

_How the hell did this happen? More importantly… what am I going to do about it?_


End file.
